Copyright Statement
This patent document contains material subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the reproduction of this patent document or any related materials in the files of the United States Patent and Trademark Office, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
Field of the Invention
This invention relates to content delivery and content delivery networks. More specifically, to content delivery networks and systems, frameworks, devices and methods supporting content delivery and content delivery networks.